Because You're My Best Friend
by SadFaceLover
Summary: Follow Bella and Alice from Age 4 to Age 21. Watch as they grow and see their love blossom.


**This is a one shot that I thought would be so cute to do. I have enjoyed the whole Bellice Fandom. It's so cute. So….enjoy! **

**I do not intend to make money, I just like playing with the girls.**

Age 4

Bella was running around in the park carefree when she stumbled down a hill.

"Ow ow owwwy." She moaned rubbing her arm. Alice was just a little girl at the time. She was only three years old.

"I saw that. You kay?" Alice asked. Bella was crying and Alice sat down next to her and put her small, chubby toddler arm around her.

"It hurts I want mommy." Carlisle and Esme were currently looking for Alice when they found her consoling a little girl who was cradling her arm. Esme placed a hand on his chest and motioned for him to wait.

They watched as Alice leaned over and gave the arm a kiss.

"Mommy kisses my booboos and they get better. Is it better?" At the time, Bella didn't know what shock was, but she was in it. Alice smiled and stood up and held a hand out for Bella to take. Bella took it, and moved her arm.

"It feels better. Thank you." Bella mumbled shyly. Renee and Charlie were looking around for their daughter when they saw her with another little girl. Bella got up and Alice began to skip to her parents with Bella in tow. Bella started to giggle and skip with her.

"These are my mommy and daddy."

"Hi." Bella whispered meekly. Esme knelt down and smiled genuinely.

"What's your name?" she asked. Bella told her with her eyes down casted. Alice introduced herself and hugged the taller girl.

"Oh I love you. We will be best friends."

Age 8

"Bella come back! I can't catch you!" Bella was giggling as Alice was running behind her. They were so free. Charlie and Carlisle was watching them while Esme and Renee went shopping.

The sun was setting and Charlie was about to leave. Bella began to mope and looked up at her father. He had the same expressive eyes as his daughter.

"Daddy, can I stay?" Bella asked. Charlie shook his head and patted hers.

"Come on sport. We have to go. Mommy will be back soon." Bella looked at Alice. Alice had gotten taller, but not by much. She smiled at Bella, her blue eyes twinkled.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school Bella! Its Sunday remember?" Bella's eyes lit up and she threw her arms around Alice.

"I love you Alice." Alice squeezed her tighter and said it back. Then she got a look on her face.

"Why do you love me?" Bella laughed and pushed her shoulder.

"Because you're my bestest friend silly."

Age 12

"Can you believe it? We are going to Middle School Bella. We are like…totally cool now!" Bella rolled her eyes she was just happy that she wouldn't have to deal with all the younger brats at recess.

"Yeah yeah. It's just school Alice." Bella childed. Even as a child, Bella kept Alice grounded and out of fantasy world. They were good for each other.

"So? We are officially cool kids." Bella laughed and put an arm around Alice's shoulders. The bus bounced and Alice giggled. She loved it when the bus bounced.

"You're silly Alice. I love you, you know?" Bella smirked.

"Why do you love me Bella?" Bella thought about it and smiled.

"Because you're my best friend. And best friends love each other."

Age 16

It was sophomore year of High school and Alice just got accepted on the cheerleading squad. Bella sat at lunch as she watched Alice sit with her squad. She frowned and continued reading her book. She knew that she would lose Alice now. They would drift and they will forget each other. They would meet again in twenty years at the reunion and just acknowledge each other, glad that the other had a good life. Bella's shoulders visibly slumped.

"Don't worry Bella. Alice and you have been good friends since you were babies." Bella nodded at Angela and continued reading her book. She sighed and looked up to see sky blue eyes looking at her with concern. Bella ducked her dark brown ones back to her book. Angela looked up to see Alice walking toward them with a worried expression.

"Bella, hey." Bella looked up at Alice. She smiled, but it was forced and Alice knew it. In that instant Alice understood what was bothering Bella and sighed. She sat down next to her and took her hands.

"Bella, you are my best friend. I won't leave you behind." Bella slowly looked up and smiled.

"Promise?" Bella asked. Alice nodded, her hair ringlets falling in her eyes before Bella brushed them away.

"Thanks. Yes, I promise. Always."

"I love you silly girl." Bella quirked a smile. Alice laughed at her face.

"Why?" Bella asked.

"Because you are my best friend, duh." Bella laughed and hugged her. Somewhere, Bella briefly noted the clone squad was glaring.

Age 18

Bella and Alice were both rejoicing at their graduation party. They were the hostesses. Alice wore a blue dress and black pumps while Bella wore a matching blue shirt, black dress pants and a black tie. Alice had cut off her hair in a pixie style for this occasion and Bella didn't get to see it yet. As a matter of fact, along with mingling with the lovely guests, Bella was trying to find Alice. As she weaved her way through, occasionally being stopped by some girls saying congratulations, she scoped the room. Alice was outside in the gazebo when she saw Bella break through from the crowd.

She immediately made her way over. When they saw each other, they were sizing one another up. Bella smiled and held her hand out for Alice to take. Alice placed her dainty hand in Bella's more masculine one. Bella intertwined their fingers and marveled at how well their fingers locked together. It was a secret that Bella was madly in love with her best friend since they were young.

"What do you think makes a good relationship Bella?" Alice asked. She was dating the jock of the soccer team, Jasper Whitlock. Bella was insanely jealous and Jasper knew, but he couldn't do anything about it. Alice's older brothers Edward and Emmett knew too, but they couldn't really tell Alice.

"A good friendship." Bella answered simply. Alice cocked her head to the side minutely and quirked a grin. She was silently asking for Bella to elaborate.

"Well, I think you need to be good friends. I mean a relationship is friendship with sex kissing and babies and shit." Alice laughed and tugged Bella along the crowd. Bella smiled and squeezed her hand before pulling away. She stood on a table and Alice's eyes went wide.

"I have an announcement. And no I am not pregnant." That made people chuckle, including Alice. Alice looked at her with rapt attention.

"Alright now that I have your attention, ahem, Alice." Bella laughed at Alice's offended face.

"Two things, I'll make it short and sweet. I got accepted to my first choice college." The room went nuts with applause. Bella held a hand up and it went silent again.

"And two, I fell in love." Alice's hands went to her hips and her eyes narrowed. Bella looked at Alice and smiled.

"With my best friend. I suppose I have loved her since she and I were toddlers." People awed. Alice's hands covered her mouth. Shock was so evident in her eyes.

"I suppose if she hates me, I will leave. It is her house after all." Bella stepped down, looked at Alice briefly, and exited.

Age 21

Bella hasn't heard from Alice since that day at the graduation party nearly three years prior. Bella was rearranging her desk at the small apartment when she heard a knock at the door. She looked at the clock. It was nearly ten in the evening. Who could possibly be at her door? She approached the door with a bat behind her back. She opened the door and the wooden bat clattered to the floor. The hell?

"Alice?" Alice hasn't changed much. She became more developed as she went through her final years of becoming an adult, but her face was the same.

"Bella, I…why do you love me?" Bella looked at her and could see the conflict in her eyes.

"For three years, I have been alone, wondering where I would be if I stopped you from leaving. I haven't gone one day without you on my mind Bella. I love you and I hope you still do." Bella was gob smacked. She shook herself from the stupor and opened up the door more. Alice slipped inside and looked around.

"It's a nice place. Homey. Feels like you. You look so good Bella. The years have done you well." Bella smiled. She rubbed the back of her neck.

"Thanks." Alice turned around and hugged Bella. Bella didn't even think, she just did. She hugged her gently and placed her head on Alice's short tresses. Alice looked up into Bella's dark eyes. Their lips met in a passionate, long over due kiss. Bella ran her hands through Alice's silky hair. Alice pulled Bella in by her belt loops and held on for the ride. She felt those soft lips move against her own and she nearly died. Bella's heart was in her throat. They pulled away from each other for air. Bella put a hand on the back of Alice's neck and pressed Alice's forehead against hers.

"Because you're my best friend. I'm in love with you because you're my best friend."


End file.
